


The Coin and the Hiding Spot

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Commander Cullen's Thoughts [11]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily





	The Coin and the Hiding Spot

Cullen barely sees Shaelya after Adamant, she's out in the field as often as she is in Skyhold, and when she's home, she has endless meetings. Cullen sighs, frustrated at all the paper work that accumulated on his desk when there's a knock at the door, and Shaelya slips in before he has a chance to call out. He stands and pulls her into an embrace. "I've missed you." He says, resting his cheek onto her head.

"I've missed you too." She replies. "I think we both need a break, come with me." Shaelya takes his hand in hers, and they walk out of his office and toward the keep. She leads him through the main hall and into her quarters. "I wanted to show you something I found recently." Shaelya says as she leads him up a ladder and to a hidden ladder. "I never knew I could come up here, and I wanted to share it with you. It could be our hiding place." She beams a brilliant smile at him.

"Our hiding place?" He asks, smirking. Shaelya leans into him and Cullen kisses the top of her head. "It is very peaceful up here." Cullen sighs, contentedly. "There is something I had meant to give you, when we were at the lake." Shaelya eyes him curiously as he shows her the coin his brother gave him. "The last time I had been to the lake, before we went, was the day before I went to Templar training. My brother gave it to me. He said it was for luck, but I think it was just something he had in his pocket." He takes her hand in his and places the coin in her palm. "Humor me, we don't know what you'll face before the end. This can't hurt." Shaelya closes her fingers around it, and holds it against her chest.

"I'll keep it safe." She replies.

"I know it's foolish." Cullen says, quietly, "but I'm glad." He leans in, and kisses her, wrapping his arms around her. A warmth fills his heart and spreads throughout this body. _I am a very lucky man_ , he thinks as he holds Shaelya in his arms, in their newly appointed hiding spot.


End file.
